


Full Moon Rising

by Rissa_rarity



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha Brendon Urie, Brendon Urie - Freeform, Claiming, F/M, First Time, Implied Sexual Content, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Sexual Content, Original Female Character - Freeform, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Werewolf, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves in Heat, denying instincts, dirty in parts, dominant brendon urie, dominnce, not a band, not by beebo of course, pack panic at the disco, slowburn, werewolf brendon urie, werewolf lessons, werewolf panic at the disco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rissa_rarity/pseuds/Rissa_rarity
Summary: Cordelia Weaver was adopted as a baby, raised by humans then shunned by her adoptive family when her true nature came into light. Kicked out as soon as she turned 18, she moved in with her loving adoptive grandmother who never feared her. She introduces Cordi to the trust worthy alpha of a local pack - Brendon Urie- who promises to teach her how to be the wolf she was meant to be and eventually take her into his own pack.(Slow burn, werewolf AU Brendon Urie/OC)
Relationships: Brendon Urie/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. "He's like me"

**Author's Note:**

> Cordelia Weaver is portrayed by bleach blonde Kathrine McNamara (but its her natural color and with grey eyes)

When Cordelia arrived home from volunteering, she immediately noticed a new scent in the house, one she knew was one of her kind – a male. Worried about her grandmother she bolted to the living room where she could smell her.

When she entered, a male she didn’t know was sitting on the couch across from her grandma, calmly leaning back into the cushions. He didn’t move as she stepped in front of the old woman protectively, eyes warily looking at the male who didn’t seem concerned.

“Cordi, dear have a seat.”

“Who’s this?” she narrowed her gray eyes at the stranger suspiciously.

“If you’ll sit dow-“ “He’s like me.” She interrupted.

“Yes, he is. And he’s not going to hurt me so please sit down.”

Slowly, the blonde took a seat beside the elder, leaning forward as if ready to tackle the other werewolf at a moments notice.

“You’re getting older now, and so am I. I won’t be around forever and things can happen to you that I cannot protect you from.”

“…Grandma…”

“This is Brendon Urie. He can help you learn how to be one with your nature and has promised to protect you until you are able to do so on your own.”

“I don’t need protecting.” The girl objected.

Brendon snorted and rolled his eyes, making her sharply shift her eyes back to him and glare.

“Your grandmother tells me you’re twenty three now. That’s a big year for werewolves. Others will notice you more and will attempt to claim you.”

“ _Claim_ me?”

Brendon opened his mouth to explain but Olivia cut him off, “They will attack you, dear. Wolves are a possessive, tight knit species that mate for life.”

“What does that ha-“ her eyes grew wide and a blush dusted her fair cheeks. “…OH.” After a moment to let it sink in, she spoke again “I can fight them off. I know I can.”

Again, Brendon tried to speak but the eldest beat him to it, with kinder words, “I’d like to think so too, dear, but I’m afraid that is very unlikely. And you’d have to be on guard all the time for most of your life until you find the right one.”

“Especially before your first full transformation. You’re only at half strength.” The male added.

“So by protect me…”

“I’ll fight your battles for you, yes. As an alpha, I must protect my pack.”

“ _Your_ pack?” she arched an eye brow, leaning back a bit now.

“Yes, _my_ pack.” His irritation was clear in his voice, making her hair stand on end though he showed no signs of aggression.

Her grandma noticed this and sat quietly as the two stared at each other until Cordelia found herself looking elsewhere.

“You have a lot to learn about how the pack works. Our body language, warning signs and how to show submission being the top priority. I can’t introduce you to the rest of the pack until you’ve learned these things. I tolerated your indiscretions because you don’t know better, but once you do you should really watch yourself.”

“Hey!” she stood up and instinctively bared her teeth, fists clenched.

His eyes hardened. “Sit down, Cordelia.”

“No. How fucking dare you!” she growled, eyes getting a golden glint.

Brendon was on his feet in a flash, looking down at her with his mouth in a stiff line. His brown eyes shimmered with gold as his eyes took a diamond shape.

“Sit. Down. Cordelia.” He spoke slowly and deliberately.

Immediately she felt her legs start to bend but she fought to keep them straight, glaring up at him.

“No.” her voice was more of an actual growl now.

A deep rumble came from Brendon’s chest, “You will sit.”

The girl’s posture began to slouch as her eyes regained their normal color, without her permission she thumped down onto the couch. “H-how-“ she looked up at Brendon who still glared down at her.

“Looks like I have my work cut out for me.”


	2. "Look away. Show submission."

The next day, Oliva was in town volunteering at a food bank while Cordelia paced the living room waiting for Brendon to arrive.

“He’s late.” She hissed, glancing at the grandfather clock in the corner. The pacing continued until the door opened and the unwelcome scent struck her. She stopped at once and turned to face the doorway as he entered the room.

“A knock would have been nice.”

He shrugged, “I can do what I want, and you’re gonna have to get used to it babe.”

“Don’t _babe_ me.” She glared. “And if you’re planning on just walking into my home at least be on time.”

Brendon glanced over at the clock, seeing that he was three minuets late. He snorted and stood in front of her. “I think this would be easiest for both of us if you just listen for a while.”

Cordelia expected an ‘okay?’ at the end of his statement but it didn’t come. He wasn’t asking.

She gave an angry exhale through her nose and sat on the couch. “Fine.”

He gave her a smile, “That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

Her eyes narrowed, making him chuckle a little as he sat across from her again.

“This situation is unusual. Most of us are born into a pack, but given your circumstances, you weren’t. So your grandmother sought out a pack with a trustworthy alpha she thought could… _help_ you. Obviously it wasn’t easy for her find or get into contact with me, she spent years going through rumors and fakes. I know you don’t want this but she went through all this trouble…I’m sure you don’t want all her efforts to be for nothing.”

The blonde sighed and leaned back a little-confirming what he said.

“From what I’ve observed and what I feel as an alpha, I can tell you are fairly dominant yourself. You were able to deny my commands yesterday, a few times. This is unusual for a female but not unheard of. I think this is an interesting challenge, but it’ll make things a little harder for you until you learn how and when to submit. The fact that you did, ultimately, obey me yesterday tells me your inner wolf is no alpha, so that is a plus for me. I don’t have to worry about you trying to over throw me someday.”

She growled for a moment but did consider what that would mean. “I don’t want to lead. I will if I have to but I’d rather have someone worthy of my respect to follow.”

Brendon raised his eye brows, “Then you might rise in our ranks, eventually. That is a beta thing to say.”

“Beta?” Her irritation had passed and curiosity took over.

“A beta is the second in command. It’s not an easy rank to get but it gets you almost the same authority and respect as an alpha. Should the alpha fall, the beta takes his place and a new beta is found.”

“…So what’s the difference, really?”

Brendon took a deep breath, this was something werewolf _children_ knew and he was explaining it to someone only a few years younger than him. “Dominance is a big factor, but strength, skill and foresight are equally as important. As far as personality goes, natural alpha’s are more rigid, and strict. Betas tend to be more social and open but have a rough side when need be. But both know the pack is more than just that, it’s a _family._ We will fight to the death for our own, we never back down to a threat. Our pack is _everything_ , and there is _nothing_ we won’t do to keep them safe.” His tone shifted from relaxed to sincere and firm as he finished.

Cordelia could feel in her bones he meant everything he said. She barely knew him, but she knew deep down he was one of the most caring people she’d ever met.

“What you feel now, based on the look in your eyes, is your inner wolf starting to accept me as your alpha.”

She sighed, “Kinda ruins it when you say it out loud.”

Brendon shrugged, smirking a little.

-1 hour later-

“Possibly the most important thing I have to teach you is how to show submission. It could literally save your life. Most werewolves aren’t forgiving if you disrespect them, and might lash out to put you in your place- don’t expect anyone to go easy on you just because you’re female. They won’t stop until you give in, so you need to know how to do that. Most have an instinct to stay in their spot in the pack but since you have dominate tendencies, you don’t have that.”

Brendon stood with his hands clasped behind his back as he spoke.

“Females, in general, aren’t as physically strong as males. Like it or not, that’s just how it is.” He let that sink in, watching rage flash on her eyes for a moment before she clenched her jaw and nodded.

“Humans consider eye contact a basic part of communication. Werewolves, consider it a challenge if there’s too much. It’s the quickest way to start trouble even if you don’t mean to.” He bent down and got close to her face, looking her dead in the eyes. Dark brown across from her silver.

“So what you have to do, is look away.” He gave a cocky smirk, purposely baiting her.

“Fuck you.” She growled, refusing.

His smirk fell immediately, she felt the air grow tense – like it was vibrating around them as his anger grew.

After a few tense minutes, Cordelia could feel herself beginning to buckle. Brendon could feel it too, making his smirk return.

Her gaze began to waver as his remained strong.

“Look away. Show submission.” He instructed calmly.

“I…don’t want to.”

“But you have to…don’t you?”

She didn’t answer as she got increasingly uncomfortable, soon her chin dropped and she looked down at his chest.

“I hate that I did that. I didn’t have a choice.”

Brendon stood straight. “Your inner wolf knows what she has to do, its you that’s in the way. You’re stubborn.”

Cordelia growled but couldn’t deny it.

“You need to know when to show submission and when not to- to establish your spot in the pecking order. Always submit to your alpha, any alpha really, because you are not one. After your first full transformation you may assert yourself over those lower in the pack. Eye contact is an easy way to challenge someone without it getting bloody – just know if they refuse to acknowledge your dominance they will attack you.”

She nodded.

“There are ways to show submission in wolf form we’ll talk about when you get there. One that works in both human form and beast is one often shown upon meeting. I’m sure you’re well aware that your nose is much sharper than a humans, and that each person has their own natural scent. Your grandmother, for example, smells like-“ “Lavender and vanilla.” She spoke up.

Brendon nodded.

“When werewolves meet, a customary greeting is to sniff each other to familiarize. Anyone who refuses to let you scent them is one to be wary of.”

“What does this have to do with submission?”

“I’ll show you. Stand up.”

The blonde sighed but obliged.

Suddenly Brendon grabbed her upper arms and stuck his nose into the side of her neck, she found herself tilting her head slightly for him, body suddenly feeling stiff.

He parted his lips and touched his teeth to her skin, prompting her to tilt her head more after a sharp intake of breath.

After breathing in her scent, he released her and stepped back.

“What the hell?” She rubbed her hand over where his teeth made contact.

“I dominated you and you accepted it. I gotta say, I’m a little surprised at how well you responded.”

Cordi crossed her arms over her chest. “What is that supposed to mean?”

Brendon raised his eye brows but didn’t explain.

“I scented you. Now you can scent me.”

“What happened to ladies first?”

“Only with humans. Alphas first.” He laughed a little, then gestured for her to come closer.

“I’ve never done this on purpose.” She sounded a little embarrassed as she stepped closer to him. “It’s kind of weird to just…walk up and smell someone.”

“Not for us.”

The girl hesitated a little before leaning closer to smell his collarbone area. He smelled…really good. What the fuck.

She stepped a way much sooner than he had after feeling the air get tense again. “What was that supposed to show me about submission?”

“When I did it, you tilted your head for me. Then again, further, when I touched you with my teeth.”

“I wasn’t all up in your neck!”

“I wouldn’t have let you.” He countered. “Only an alpha’s mate is permitted that close to his neck, especially for long periods of time. And you better not ever try to put your teeth on my neck, I’ll tell you that right the fuck now.” His voice turned into half a growl.

Her eyes grew wide for a moment and she took a half step back.

Brendon took a deep breath, and relaxed his shoulders. “You submitted to me and I didn’t submit to you at all. I even got you to back off when I’d had enough.”

Before Cordelia could respond, both of their heads turned as they heard the front door open. They knew who it was by scent and watched the doorway until Olivia entered with some reusable grocery bags in her hands. She smiled upon seeing Brendon.

“I thought you might be here. I stopped at the store to get some things for dinner, I was hoping you’d join us?”

Brendon gave a relaxed smile. “I’d love to, Mrs Weaver.”

Her smile grew just before Cordelia stood and took the bags from her-not seeming to notice the weight of the bags and taking them to the kitchen. When she returned she noticed Brendon had retrieved the rest of the bags from the car and was carrying them to the kitchen.

She raised her eye brows in surprise as he passed her in the doorway.

Soon, the women started were starting dinner as Brendon sat at the kitchen table and watched. He’d yet to see the blonde fully at ease, but spending time with her grandmother seemed to do it. They made pleasant conversation and joked around as they worked.

He nearly smiled as he saw a new side of her.

While he watched, he noticed a couple of scars on Cordelia’s arms that looked like they were from being attacked with a knife. He had no doubt they were from protecting her beloved grandmother.

Now he actually did let himself smile, not that anyone saw it. She had pack instincts, even if she didn’t notice.


	3. "Only when the situation demanded it"

A week or so later, Brendon and Cordelia went for a walk in the forest a few miles from her home.

“So what did we have to come all the way out here for?”

“I’m going to teach you how to do a partial shift. I figured your grandma would rather not see this. Might freak her out.”

Cordi shrugged, nodding a little. “I’ve never done it on purpose. Only…when the situation demanded it.” Her tone changed a little at the end.

“Have you ever tried to do it on command?”

“No, not really. A little a few times but I didn’t try very hard.”

“It’s not difficult once you get it.” She glanced over to see that he’d grown fangs and was grinning at her.

Oh. That was….oh.

“What have you managed to do accidently?” he asked.

Her eyes looked far away for a few moments as she recalled the times she’d had a partial shift in the heat of the moment.

Brendon stopped walking when he noticed she had, and stood in front of her. Her brow furrowed as her eyes stared right through him. Deciding to try something, he leaned down and touched his forehead with hers. “You can show me, Cordi, if you let me in.”

He could force his way into her memories if he really wanted to but she need to trust him if she was going to join his pack. He knew this wasn’t a good time to assert himself.

In her mind’s eye, she saw him beside her on the sidewalk where she was strolling with her grandmother through town. Her Olivia prattled on about knitting patterns as Cordelia looked at Brendon, who was transparent and tinted blue. She realized he wasn’t walking, but floating.

 _“You can show me, Cordi, if you let me in.”_ his voice spoke in her mind though his lips hadn’t moved.

Her silver eyes looked ahead and she knew what was about to happen weather she opened the door for him or not. She touched the ethereal form of Brendon’s arm and his eyes opened at once, looking at her intelligently.

Cordelia was unable to do anything to prevent what was coming, she had to relive it.

Sure enough, both she and her grandma were shoved aside as a young man took off down the side walk with Olivia’s purse. Cordi’s body went right through Brendon who tried to catch her, forgetting-for a moment- that this was a memory. It couldn’t be changed.

Brendon’s transparent form disappeared as the story unfolded, and he watched from third person.

All thoughts other than the ones she had in the moment were banished as the memory took over. He watched her pupils turn diamond shaped just before she glanced at her grandma for a moment to be sure she was alright, then bolted after the man. She flew down the road, following his scent of cigarettes and musk, nimbly weaving around the crowded sidewalk until she followed him into a back ally where he tried to unzip the purse.

“How dare you?!” she growled, making him look up, eyes wide with fear. Her hair was mussed from the wind, her pupils were misshapen and her canine’s had morphed into fangs.

“What the fuck is wrong with you bitch? Freak!” he tried to take off but was promptly tackled by her. After a few seconds of grappling, and three quick punches to the head he passed out on the ground.

Cordelia was shaking with anger but held back her rage, picking up the slightly dirtied purse that had fallen to the dirt upon impact and heading back.

The scene changed as she left the shadows of the ally. She was coming home late and found that the door had been kicked in. The hair on her arms bristled at danger in the air. The blonde crept into the house and peaked her head in to see her grandmother, bruised but okay, laying on the floor with a man in a ski mask standing over her.

“Where’s the money, you old hag?” he barked.

“It’s in the bank I told you. Please stop!” she flinched as he brought up his foot to kick her but it never made contact. With inhuman speed, Cordi launched herself at the assailant. Her grey eyes were ringed with gold as she lost her humanity for a moment and tore the man’s throat out with her newly formed claws.

Brendon watched her grandmothers fearful look before it turned grateful. She ignored the blood on the carpet he’d never seen – assuming it was ruined by this incident- and pointed towards the kitchen then held up two fingers.

“Yo V, any luck?” called un unfamiliar voice from the kitchen.

Fearless, Cordelia stood in front of the elder and watched the door way. “V?! you out there?”

She glanced down at the dead man covered in his own blood with scratch marks around his throat and chest. Soon, both men entered the living room and gasped.

“You’re a monster! An animal!”

“I don’t think you have any right to make judgement calls on me. Now leave and if I ever see either of you again you won’t even have a chance to scream.” Her voice was low, fangs now showing. Blood dripped from her claws and onto the carpet.

While she was feeling powerful a sudden burning paid erupted in her arm. She felt her own blood run now, turning her eyes on a third man brandishing a knife.

“I’m gonna kill you, then you’re little grammy here too.”

Cordi didn’t seem to feel the pain anymore as her eyes turned full gold and she tried to tackle the man. They grappled on the floor but ultimately she lost. He sat on her hips with the knife in his hand, raising it.

“Shame you had to come home to this and kill one of my men. I bet you’re feisty.” He rocked his hips against her, making her stomach turn.

“Oh yeah, real feisty.” She pretended to be unaffected and used his moment of confidence to knock him over and get on top. He’d managed to keep ahold of the knife and sank it into her arm, yanking it through her skin and down her arm.

The woman yelped as she heard her grandma cry out her name in horror. Purely on instinct, she dug her fangs into his neck and tore the flesh from his body, making him choke on his own blood until he died.

“Oh fuck!” she turned her golden eyes on the other two men who raised there hands in surrender. “We’ll go. You’ll never have a problem with us again- we swear.” The one that didn’t speak nodded vigorously.

Brendon watched Cordelia fight with her inner wolf to decide what to do. Her wolf wanted to kill them like the others for harming her grandmother, but Cordelia didn’t want to kill anymore. They were no longer a threat.

He was worried she’d launch herself at them and tear them limb from limb, but instead she glared. “Leave. Tell no one. Don’t ever come back.”

The men scrambled past her and put the door.

Her shoulders rose and dropped as she tried to calm her breathing, Olivia crawled over to her, past the first corpse and placed a gentle, wrinkled hand on her shoulder. A wolf with less self control would have turned on her for that, but Cordelia’s eyes returned to their normal silver at her touch, fangs and claws shrinking back to her normal anatomy. She offered a small smile, despite being covered in blood, both her own and not.

Cordelia gasped as Brendon took his forehead off hers. “H-how…”

“It’s a useful trick when you’re in wolf form and cant speak. Telepathy is a skill packs have but if someone is injured or tired they can’t do it. Alpha’s can get the information they need this way.”

“Can only Alpha’s do it?”

He shrugged, “Alpha’s and betas.”

She stared at him for a moment before shaking her head and walking around him. She didn’t say anything for a while and neither did he.

“Reliving it so vividly…” she began at last.

“It can be a lot.”

She rubbed her scars, half expecting to feel blood.

“…I won’t try that again unless it’s really important.”

Cordelia looked over at him, seeing the sincerity in his eyes. “Thank you.” She lightened up a bit, “Cool trick though.”


	4. "They're noticing you already"

Over the next few weeks, their daily training continued. Brendon had begun going for runs with her and coaching her during work out sessions they’d begun doing together. Werewolves were naturally stronger than humans but she still managed to surprise him with her determination and natural stamina.

They’d actually taken to boxing in the clearing they’d practiced partial shifts in. At some point, they’d begun to practice grappling. Knocking each other over and wrestling to pin the other down. Brendon always won but Cordi was improving a bit every day though she knew she was unlikely to win until after her first full shift.

One day in particular, their training had an unexpected development.

The werewolves wrestled in the dirt, knocking each other down and trying to keep hold on the other for as long as possible. Cordelia used all her strength to shove the alpha to his back, perching on his hips with her knees holding down his arms. A cocky grin crossed her lips, making him growl a little in irritation. With ease, Brendon used his weight to knock Cordelia off and rolled them over, now perched on top of her with one hand holding her wrists above her head and the other on her neck tight enough to restrict her breathing a little but not enough to fully choke her.

He mimicked her grin, angering her as she struggled to free her hands but to no avail. During her wiggling and trying to get his hand off her neck she suddenly froze as she felt their bodies rub together. Her pupils changed shape, eyes golden as she looked up at him.

She fought a little harder, making him tighten both of his holds on her. She took in a sharp breath as they were forced to grind together a little more.

The blonde’s eyes met his and his grin fell as a scent he’d been worried about grazed his nose. She twisted her neck a little, feigning more of a struggle to get him to hold tighter still.

Brendon grew conflicted as his instincts responded to her scent. She was entering her first heat, in a couple of days she’d loose her inhibitions around him and attempt to get him to take her- but he would not. 

_This_ however…

His inner wolf knocked his emotions to the side and Brendon’s eyes turned gold in response to her. He leaned down closer to her face looking smug, “You like this, don’t you?”

She bared her sudden fangs but said nothing.

“You like being over powered. Feeling my _strength._ ” He squeezed her wrists for emphasis. Admittedly, Brendon was surprised when she bucked against his pelvis with a quiet, needy whimper.

It felt good. Really good.

Werewolves mate for life, but that doesn’t mean they don’t have sex for fun without the mating bite. Brendon had done it before, but…this…she…

Before he realized what was happening, they were actively grinding against each other, with her halfheartedly fighting his hold. Cordelia’s cheeks were pink, eyes half closed as her instincts drove her to keep moving.

The scent got stronger, knocking Brendon from his clouded mind. In an instant, he’d let go and was standing next to her, though a few feet away.

“Enough.”

She gasped a full breath of air as his hold and weight disappeared. Eyes returning to normal, she sat up and pulled her legs into her chest, wrapping her arms around them.

“Uh…was that…”

“Your first heat is starting. You were not responsible for that, but I should have put a stop to my reaction before it began. I’m sorry.” His dark eyes scanned the tree line rather than looking at her.

“Don’t be.” The words fell from her lips without a second thought, making him glance over at her with his eye brows raised.

Cordelia stood instead of elaborating, cheeks even redder than before now due to embarrassment.

“So…what do we do about that?” she asked a few moments later, mouth dropping as Brendon began to laugh.

“Not what I meant.” She hissed.

“I know, I know. But you walked into that one.” His laughter tapered off. “And you might change your mind eventually. I am here to help however I can. The first heat is the hardest.”

Now it was Cordi’s turn to laugh, having not missed his still semi-hard on.

“I didn’t mean-“ “I know but you walked into that one.” She quoted him, making him chuckle.

“Anyway, it’ll go into full swing tomorrow. We’ll have to stay inside until it’s over, to keep others from catching your scent. Saves me a fight.” He shrugged.

“What about my grandma? If I really do loose myself I don’t want her to…see it.” She put her face in her hands.

“She won’t. I’ve talked to her about how it was probably getting to be time so she’s going to visit her daughter, your uh…siblings will be coming as well. She’ll be staying with them to ‘visit’ until your heat is over.”

Dropping her hands she gave a sigh of relief, half turning to him. “So I’ll be…like _that_ all day?”

“Three days at the height of it, one day after as your hormones come down.”

“What if I try to…”

“If you try to bang me?” he raised an eye brow, smirking a little as she cringed at the word ‘bang.’

“You will certainly try, no matter how hard you try to resist. But I don’t want you to get us into anything you’ll regret when you return to normal so I won’t let that happen. Besides, if you decide you are truly desperate I can relieve you other ways. That’ll temporarily calm you down.”

“For how long?”

“A couple of hours maybe. As long as I keep my shirt on and stay a bit away you should be fine.”

They started heading back toward the house.

“Why did that happen if I shouldn’t feel it fully until tomorrow?” she couldn’t look at him as she spoke.

“Being around me so often told your body mating was possible so that was why it started. It would have happened to you eventually even if we hadn’t met but then you’d be at the mercy of any werewolf that happened by so it’s better that your first one was…in a controlled environment I guess you could say.”

“But that back there…”

“Oh, that. Easy. You think I’m hot.”

“W-I…no I…th-“ she sputtered. “Do not!” she managed at last, making Brendon double over in laughter.

“You do, weather you admit it or not. That back there confirmed it.”

She looked down, face burning. Brendon cast a small glance over to her, seeing her slightly ashamed expression.

“But males don’t go into heat and I responded to you so…”

Cordi looked up at him, receiving a wink and smirk. Her silver gaze turned straight ahead and she tried to hold back a smile.

They didn’t talk anymore the rest of the way, as they got closer to the house Brendon sent a text to her grandmother who said she would finish up her packing and leave after dinner.

A twig snapped too close for comfort and Brendon whipped around, growling as the large grey head of a wolf poke out of the brush. The intelligent eyes looked right past him to the blonde who’d frozen under it’s gaze.

Brendon put his arm around her waist and bared fangs, the air grew tense as a possessive growl ripped from his lips.

The werewolf’s ears flattened in an instant, it backed away and took off.

“They’re noticing you already.” The alpha sounded annoyed, leaving his arm around her until they entered the back yard of the house-honestly enjoying feeling the natural swing of her hips as she walked.


	5. “Let’s start with what you have done. Or had done?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind this story is rated Mature. Sexual conversation here, and implied sexual content in the next chapter.
> 
> Leave a comment or kudos if you like the story! Don't forget you can subscribe to get emails when I update, or you can bookmark the story to read later!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Soon, they said their goodbyes to Olivia and were left to their own devices. Meaning, awkwardly sitting across from each other in the living room. Cordelia looked anywhere but at the male, embarrassed about things that hadn’t happened yet.

“So, before things go into full swing I think we should talk about some things you’re not going to want to discuss.” Brendon spoke up, at last.

The blonde groaned and put her face in her hands, making him chuckle.

“Weather you think so now or not, we are going to end up very acquainted over the next few days.”

She shyly peaked through her fingers.

“But just _how_ well acquainted we get is up to you. I’ve already told you I’ll _help_ you however I can. I want to talk about what you, while still mostly yourself, are comfortable with. I won’t do anything you haven’t consented to while in the right mind, even if you try to pounce on me. That is an alpha’s promise.”

He steadily met her gaze, prompting her to sit up and look at him for a moment. Her mouth opened a few times only to close and her eyes to drop.

“Let’s start with what you have done. Or _had_ done?” he smirked a little at the end.

“Well…I have had sex before, my past boyfriends thought I was too…rough. They tried to dominate me but…” she rolled her eyes and shook her head. “They were weak.”

Brendon cracked a smile with a small laugh.

“I’ve given oral. A couple of partners have returned the favor.”

The alpha felt a bit of irritation at the thought of Cordi with other men but pushed those feelings aside.

“I’ve mostly only had sex while in serious relationships. So…I think…I’m okay with going pretty far with you…” her cheeks flushed and she looked away, “But I don’t want to have sex with you yet.”

“Yet.”

“Yeah…” she shrugged, “My old best friend and I lost our virginities to each other and were kinda…friends with benefits for a while when I was single. But he moved away years ago. I don’t fully know what going into heat is going to be like but, don’t let me have sex with you yet. If we become good friends and I change my mind, I’ll let you know.”

He nodded with a serious look on his face, “Okay. I appreciate you being open with me.”

Cordi nodded a little, feeling her wolf perk up at his praise. “Anything else is good to go though.”

Brendon broke into a laugh then winked, “You got it, babe.”

They sat in silence for ten minutes before she spoke again, “I’m not usually so embarrassed by these things but talking about them bluntly and knowing it’s a thing I’m going to pretty much be dying for in less than twenty-four hours is really weird.”

He lifted his eye brows and waited for her to finish.

“But I have to be honest, I’ve never experienced these things with someone without…kissing them first. I’m not sure…that” she looked down at her feet, “I want my first heat experience with you to start without having done that.”

“You want to kiss me?” he smirked, and wiggled his eye brows.

“Only because I’m going to loose myself and we’re going to pass first base by damn near a mile! Ordinarily I wouldn’t!”

“Are you sure about that?”

Brendon stood confidently and walked over to her, she stood up as well making her chest lightly touch his. He put one of his hands on the dip of her waist and using the other to tip up her chin.

“Fine.” She got on her toes and initiated the kiss, placing one of her hands on his shoulder. Naturally the alpha dominated her, smirking a little into it as her arm wound around the back of his neck as they tilted their heads.

When Cordelia began to feel her body responding to the action, she pushed him away lightly, but firmly. Brendon allowed it of course. This was a time to let her decide what would happen, not a time to let his alpha instincts take control. This was the main reason her grandmother contacted him in the first place. His self-control was nearly unmatched.

“But no matter what happens, _we_ are not a thing.”

“Whatever you say, Princess.” _Not yet we aren’t._ But he was fairly confident that would change eventually.

She rolled her eyes, “Ugh. Babe, I can deal with. I draw the fucking line at princess.” Her tone shifted to a slight growl.

He raised his hands in defense and stepped away with a smile on his face.

\--

“So how is this gonna work? I’ll just wake up…horny?” She asked, standing in the living room in her PJs.

“I’ll be outside when you get up. That way you can shower and eat. When I come in, you’ll catch my scent and…” he winked.

Cordelia sighed and shook her head a little, “It’s so weird to think I’m going to try to fuck you tomorrow. And even weirder how calm you are about all this.”

“I’ve never been afraid of a female in heat before. Why start now? This is normal for werewolves. It’s a part of life and we deal with it.”

“I guess you’re right.”

“Always.” He smirked.

She rolled her eyes at him but laughed. “Okay well uh…goodnight. I guess I’ll see you in the morning.”

Brendon stepped a bit closer, “Goodnight kiss?”

“Yeah right.” She scoffed and headed up the stairs to her room, hearing his musical laugh behind her.


	6. "Say please"

When Cordelia awoke, she felt physically warm. Too warm. Without a second thought, she stripped naked and headed into the bathroom to shower and whatnot. She put on a dark gray bralette and PJ shorts and brushed her hair, then mussed it up a little to get her natural waves showing.

She headed down stairs, ate some breakfast and brushed her teeth. When she finished rinsing out her mouth her head snapped up as an amazing scent assaulted her senses. Her eyes gradually turned gold, pupils remaining their normal shape. She darted down the stairs, following her nose – her eyes locked on Brendon who was standing in the living room.

“Good morning.” He offered.

The blonde strode over to him and stood right in front of him looking at his face. Her thumb grazed his cheek bone as she analyzed him.

Without further warning, she grabbed fist fulls of the back of his hair and pulled him down to kiss her. This time, Brendon immediately grabbed her waist and pulled her tight against him until he could feel her perky nipples against his pecs.

As their tongues danced, he backed her up until she fell onto the couch, dragging him with her. Gradually he moved on from her lips to kiss her neck as he pulled her breasts out from her top, squeezing them with one hand while he supported himself with his other arm making sure to give equal attention to both. Cordelia moans could put a pornstar to shame- music to his ears.

“Fuck-ah!” she groaned as his lips trailed down to catch one of her rosy buds, her hands gripped the top of his hair as she arched her back. “M-more!”

He lifted his lips from her and smirked, “Say please.”

The blonde wiggled franticly with a disgruntled look on her face. He watched her struggle within herself only to break into a grin when she panted, “P- _please_ Brendon. I need…” she pulled his hair to get him to hover over her so she could buck against his hips, her head tipped back as a short gasp was released when she felt his excitement. Brendon ground himself against her, feeling her covered folds separate so he could slide between them and rub himself against her clit. Neither could stop the small sounds of pleasure from slipping through.

Her scent was hitting him full force, making his own eyes brighten from their chocolate brown to a honey gold. She tried to kiss his neck but he yanked back on her hair to make her lay back down, earning an especially sinful moan from her. Brendon then proceeded to pepper her neck in kisses, nipping a little but careful to not break skin – hands molded to her chest while he ran his rough thumbs over her sensitive buds.

“Mmm yes!” she gripped his hair painfully tight as she held him against her throat. He responded by nipping more often and a little rougher, enjoying her gasps of surprise and how she tilted her head for him.

Letting go of his hair, the woman reached for his belt but he caught her wrist firmly and as soon as she moved for it.

“Ah ah ah.” He tisked before sloppily kissing his way down her torso to her hips where he sucked hard on her hip bones to leave a mark.

 _Mine._ His wolf claimed in his mind as he admired his work for just a moment before he slid her shorts down to get a taste of the scent that sang to him like a siren.

\--

Later, they were back to sitting on the now disinfected couch almost normally. Brendon’s painful hard on had dissipated and her scent was weaker for the time being.

She’d righted her clothes and was now staring at the wall with flushed cheeks. The alpha looked at her from the corner of his eye, noticing how adorable she was in this moment.

Messy bed head, swollen lips and looking dumbfounded. He was glad to have sated her, but also proud he’d made the former spitfire speechless. A sound of contentment passed through his lips without his permission, getting her attention. Eyes just as gold as before but with a much tamer look in them.

Cordelia have a slightly embarrassed smile, rubbing the back of her neck and flinching a little when she touched some of Brendon’s harder bite marks. This brought a grin to his face.

“Well um…thanks.”

Brendon laughed, “Happy to help. It’s what I’m here for.”

She giggled, “So what’s next after _this_?”

“After the height of your heat, you’ll become very cuddly for the last day as your hormones get back to normal. I suspect you’ll have your first full transformation soon.”

“Why?”

“People experience their first shift at different times, kind of like puberty in humans, but for late bloomers it’s usually not long after the first heat.”

She cast her eyes down, “Will it hurt?”

“Legends say it was excruciating for the first of us. Luckily, with each generation it got easier and now doesn’t hurt at all as long as you aren’t injured beforehand. If you’re injured severely, you may only be able to do a partial transformation or it can be fatal.”

“What’ll I be like?”

“You’ll be a wild animal the first time. You’ll probably try to fight me. I’ll have to subdue while being careful to not hurt you too much. You won’t be holding back so I’ll have to kick your ass a bit. We’ll both heal pretty quickly so we’ll be fine by the next day.”

She nodded.

Silence fell over them as she looked at the couch. “I feel kind of weird doing that stuff on my grandmas couch.”

“We cleaned it.”

“Yeah but… _still._ ”

“Do you want to go to your room next time? I’m assuming the floor is not an option.”

She wrinkled her nose at the thought. “Not the floor. We aren’t actual dogs.”

“Not right now at least.” He laughed.

She pulled her knees up to her chest and faced him on the couch. “What do you think I’ll look like in wolf form? Does what we look like as humans have anything to do with it?”

“It has everything to do with it. My fur is almost black, my eyes are a slightly lighter shade of brown than they are normally. For you…” he scrutinized her, “I’m guessing you’ll be sandy brown, and your blue eyes might stay that way- possibly with a ring of gold. You have unusual physical traits for a werewolf. Most of us have brown hair and brown eyes but you’re the opposite.” Brendon tilted his head out of curiosity. “Do you have any idea who your birth parents were?”

Cordi frowned, “No. It was a closed adoption.”

“At least one of them had to have been one of us. Lycanthropy is a dominant trait. A werewolf with your hair and eyes would have been noticed. Highly sought after for mateship too.”

“Like getting a dog with a high pedigree?” she arched a brow.

“Well yeah, kinda.” He shrugged. “That’s also part of why you have to stay inside while in heat until you’ve made your selection. Any male within a 40 mile radius will seek you out, and once they see your traits…it’s a done deal.”

She bit her lip. Was that why he was here? Did her grandma show him her picture and he swooped in because of that? Because she was unusual looking for a werewolf he wanted to train her to be his mate so he could show her off and brag about getting a ‘high pedigree’.

The blonde was brought back to Earth by his gentle touch on her knee. Her head snapped up to look at him. “No, Cordi.”

She knit her eyebrows.

“I didn’t agree to be your mentor or your Alpha because of any of that. And if you deem someone worthy of being your mate I’ll be supportive- I won’t be upset if it isn’t me. It’s a serious decision and one you should never feel pressured to make prematurely. There’s no going back after it’s done. Your grandmother chose me because she knew I wouldn’t do anything we hadn’t discussed beforehand like we did yesterday.”

Sincerity laced his voice, soothing her. The girl nodded, feeling in her heart his words were true.

Cordelia’s eyes wandered to his sharp jawline and full lips, feeling warmth spread between her legs.

“That was fast.” Brendon smirked, picking her up and following her scent to her bedroom.


	7. “Social grooming?”

Two blissful days later, Cordelia found herself laying in a bandeau top and shorts curled up on her bed with the male.

They lay on their sides, her face in his chest and her leg tossed over his hip but with no sexual undertones and an arm draped across his torso. His arm was under his head and the other around her shoulders, her straight leg was tangled with his.

“So…what’s the point of this part of my heat? Not that I’m not…enjoying it…well I’ve enjoyed the whole thing but…” his chuckle cut her off.

“Like in humans, cuddling is for bonding. I think its to encourage trust with your pack, and social grooming. It’s very unlikely someone will try to mate with you during this, partially because right now you aren’t giving off the scent you were yesterday but also because males in your pack have a different instinctual desire.”

She looked up at him, unintentionally giving him wide, innocent eyes that made his heart melt and brought a small smile to his full lips.

“The desire to protect you. You are weaker at the moment, due to all the hormones your body put into high gear. It’s tired.”

The blonde thought for a moment, “Social grooming?”

“I’ve been playing with your hair this entire time, I doubt you noticed. Hell, I just recently did.”

Sure enough, she could feel his fingers gliding through her hair. The light touch made her scalp tingle, and relaxed her. She felt safe.

“Social grooming his different in wolf form, but we’ll get there soon enough if you feel like it.”

“So…can I…?” she moved her arm from his torso and lightly touched the shorter part of his hair.

“Of course. It was good to ask first, though.”

Her slender fingers grazed the short, dark hair on the back of his head and slid up to the soft, longer strands on top. Immediately Brendon’s eyes closed and his body relaxed; a lazy, content sound coming from his throat.

At the little sound, Cordelia smiled and continued to play with his hair, all the while feeling his fingers do the same with her nearly bleach blonde locks.

Brendon had been groomed by a female before, but not since he was a teenager. He’d forgotten how good it felt to be put completely at ease for once. Everything weighing on his mind melted away, literally at her touch.

This went on for several minuets until her stomach growled.

Her fingers stopped and she opened her eyes, having not realized she’d closed them during their cuddling. “Can we order a pizza?”

\--

They waited in the living room for the pizza to arrive, listening to Frank Sinatra JR while they sat on the couch. After a snap decision, Brendon stood and offered his hand. A blush spread across her fair cheeks as she took it and they began to dance to the jazzy, upbeat tune. Moments later, to Cordi’s surprise, Brendon began to sing along. His voice either matched or harmonized flawlessly, adding even more to the already beautiful long.

She had no idea he could sing, his voice was amazing!

Suddenly, Brendon stopped and his head snapped toward the door. A few seconds later the door bell rang. He turned off the music and answered it, returning with their glorious bounty. She trotted after him into the kitchen where he lifted the lid of the box, letting the smell take over the kitchen.

He raised his eye brows at the combination she’d ordered; pepperoni, pineapple and pepperoncino.

“What? It’s the best.” She got them plates from the cupboard, and handed him one- letting him get his slice first.

She watched him take his first bite, smiling as his face lit up. “Oh my god that’s so fuckin’ good.” He took another big bite, “Mmmm!”

They finished the entire pizza and she loaded the dishwasher and disposed of the box. “That was the best pizza I’ve ever had in my life.” He gushed.

“The tang and the spice!”

“Amazing!”

They laughed and returned to the living room where they turned on the TV to Men in Black. About midway through, she spoke up “So…since werewolves exist, what about aliens?”

Brendon laughed, “As far as I know, no, but hell- maybe!”

“What else is there, other than us?”

He paused the movie.

“Witches exist, but they tend to mind their business as long as you don’t upset the balance or kill too many humans. Vampires exist, unfortunately. Most of them hate us and its mutual. There are some exceptions though. We have a few honorary pack members that I trust with my life that are vampires.”

“Oh.”

“Most of them are dicks though.” He added to lighten the mood, making her smirk.


End file.
